EL: Season One
by EllieLover19
Summary: A comedy-drama series that tells the continuing, coming of age story of Ellie Nash and the rest of the Degrassi graduates, post the "Goes Hollywood" movie. Experience the angst, the romance, the funny, the awkward and the everyday situations our orginal DTNG characters must face as they deal with that thing called life. Set in the beginning of s10! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Episode 1 - Teaser and Act One

**Author's Note:**** Okay, so this is a story I've wanted to tell for a really long time! And I honestly wish, to this day, that the Degrassi graduates had gotten some sort of spin-off that would elaborate more on their storylines and of course their lives past Degrassi, so I've taken the liberty to do it myself! Of course the story is mainly centered on Ellie, but many characters in the DTNG universe are bound to show up and make special appearances or guest arcs that correlate with Ellie's storyline. Now keep in mind, this story begins around the season 10 premiere, so all of the events of season 9 have already occurred… including, of course, the "Takes Manhattan" movie. And yes, I know with that being said there's a major gap between "Goes Hollywood" all the way to season 10 with some of these characters, but trust me… I do plan on revisiting that time period in flashbacks or have the characters mention certain things that happened to them (off screen) during season 9. And this is also written in script format, I'm practicing script writing now and wanted to take a different approach to with this fic. However, as i upload it, i see that the site won't keep the document in the initial script format i had it in, but bare with it please! lol So let me know what you guys think of this "Pilot" will be posting the rest of the acts up, gradually! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**EL**

**Episode 1.01 – "Pilot" **

Written by Shalaan Powell/Ellielover 19

Based on the characters created by Linda Schuyler and Stephen Stohn in the "**Degrassi: The Next Generation**" TV Series

TEASER

INT. ELLIE'S ROOM – NIGHT

ANGLE a very familiar face from the DTNG universe, ELLIE NASH. She looks at someone across the room from her.

ELLIE

(straightforward)

So this is it? We're doing this?

ANGLE another familiar face, SEAN CAMERON, he's the one Ellie's looking at.

SEAN

Hell yeah… we're doing this… the sex… we're doing… it

They manage seductive looks and heavily forced tension-building breathing.

ELLIE (V.O.)

So this is what my life has become since we last met… cheap, random hook-ups with my high school ex. Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?

ELLIE

So we're doing this… we're gonna… we're gonna… get it on.

SEAN

Yeah!

They move closer to each other.

ELLIE (V.O.)

If you're familiar with me… and you know the whole situation that went down between Sean and I back in grade 11, you'd know that… this could never really happen.

Ellie and Sean are now face-to-face, gazing deeply… still forced.

SEAN

We're doing this…

ELLIE

We're doing this…

Beat.

SEAN GRABS ELLIE, THEY KISS HARD.

ELLIE (V.O.)

However… if you knew the situation that went down between Sean and I just a couple of hours ago…

(beat)

Well… you'd still be semi- taken aback and think this was a little bit out of character for me, I'm sure, but…

Ellie and Sean, enthralled with each other's lips, fall out of frame.

FREEZE.

ELLIE (V.O.)

Yah know what… let's just take it back a few days, before all the madness started. Before I was sexually rekindling a relationship that had no business being sexual, whatsoever. Before I was in my _Daria_ pajamas, and about to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

The events between Ellie and Sean REWIND. We're met with a BLUR of other rewinding images, that all lead up to –

EXT. ELLIE'S APARTMENT – HALLWAY – NIGHT

Ellie stands in the doorway, outside is SAM, mid 20's, a bit lanky, cute in the face.

SAM

I know we kinda just started dating like… well like two days ago… but I think it's time we call it quits…

ELLIE

What? Why? Things were going… things had the potential of going great…

SAM

(hesitant)

Yeah, yeah… it's just…

(gathers himself)

Ellie… I'm gay…

We HOLD ON Ellie, frozen in dismay.

ELLIE

Again?!

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

THE NEXT DAY

INT. ELLIE'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM – MORNING

Ellie is pouting/seething at the gut busting laughter of MARCO DEL ROSSI, who sits in the comforter across the room.

MARCO

(through laughter)

He really just, out right… just told you, like that?!

ELLIE

For the 20th time… yes, Marco. I can't believe you're still laughing.

MARCO

You have to admit there's humor behind this… all of this! I mean it's the second time-

ELLIE

Yes, the second time I turned a hot guy gay because of my lips…

MARCO

Aww… sweetie you thought I was hot?

(off her look)

Kidding, kidding… and you didn't "turn me" I'm pretty sure I was already gay before we even made contact.

ELLIE

I just don't even see the point anymore… dating is just so blah, and stupid… and immature. I should be focused on school, The Core…

MARCO

Companionship is what gets people through the hard times; knowing someone will always be there when the tough get going… or the straight turn gay…

(off another look from Ellie)

Joking, joking again!

Marco joins Ellie on the couch.

MARCO

Don't give up El, there's someone out there for you… yah gotta just keep looking. Yah know, get back on the horse!

ELLIE

How many times have we had this talk? Like really…

MARCO

(thinking)

Hmm… I wanna say probably seven…

ELLIE

Exactly… I'm done…

MARCO

El…

ELLIE

No really, school and The Core need to be top priorities… major priorities! I need to figure out my life, my career before I go "D" hunting.

(confident)

I need to focus on professional, independent, world renowned journalist, Ellie Nash for a while… and I think that's totally fair.

Marcos sighs, nodding in resolve.

Beat. Then –

MARCO

I'm sorry; did you say "D" hunting?

INT. THE CORE OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Only a few "Junior Writers" fill the place. Inspecting the storyboard, dabbling on computers and conversing about pitch ideas to one another.

Ellie sits behind the EDITOR'S DESK, sifting through papers in front of her.

ERIC saunters over, his own personal stack in hand.

ERIC

What's up, boss lady? Still going through the articles for this week's edition?

ELLIE

Yes I am, Mr. Co-editor… question, though!

ERIC

Shoot…

ELLIE

Should I incorporate, "The Feline, the Female's Most Compatible Companion of Any Generation" in the edition? I'm just a tad bit bias towards the topic since my mom has a cat now, and it does tend to be the most awesome best friend when you're lonely…

ERIC

See… I know what you mean by that, and I know what Chelsea meant when she wrote it… but how many people will mistake that as some weird endorsement for bestiality.

Beat.

ELLIE

Yeah… see I was worried about people who preferred dogs… but uh… that's a good point.

ERIC

Happy to help…

Ellie returns to the papers.

ELLIE

(to herself)

Maybe if she changed the title…

Eric is still standing there, something on his mind.

ELLIE

Did you wanna talk to me about something, or did you just come to bask?

ERIC

(hesitant)

How is he?

ELLIE

The cat? Or…?

ERIC

Marco, El… how's he doing…

ELLIE

Hmm… as good as Marco can be, mostly dogging me and my love life… but he's good…

ERIC

Does… he say anything, about me… at all?

ELLIE

Umm… it's been two weeks, tops… I'd say…

Eric

(gloomy)

Oh…

Eric drifts off. Ellie's remorseful.

ELLIE

Why don't you try talking to him? Sort things out…

ERIC

You know I've tried… he's being stubborn.

ELLIE

Well you hurt him… he has every right to be.

ERIC

It was just a kiss, Ellie… I didn't sleep with the guy.

ELLIE

I get that… but the thing is Marco's been cheated on before… and whether it was just a kiss or some meaningless hook up… old wounds can open quickly… trust me, I know. If he's not willing to talk to you now, maybe tomorrow he will be, and if not then… maybe the day after that… if not then-

ERIC

Then I just give up… got it…

Eric walks off, defeated. Ellie can't help but feel a little sorry for him.

INT. THE DOT – AFTERNOON

Ellie enters the newly remodeled diner.

At the counter, PETER STONE is working the register. He spots her coming in.

PETER

Ah! Miss. Ellie Nash! Still returning to your old stomping grounds, I see…

ELLIE

Please… I barely know you…

PETER

Ah… but you know who I am… so that's a start.

ELLIE

(takes a seat at the counter)

'Til this day you're still the creepy perv who posted nude pictures and videos of my arch nemesis and her friend online. Though "arch" and "nemesis" were operative words in that sentence… I still think you're disgusting…

PETER

Well I'm a changed guy… you've missed a lot in the past year or so…

ELLIE

Well that's what happens when the writers ignore you for a whole season, until the reunion movie.

PETER

What?

ELLIE

(quickly)

Nothing! Can I have a black coffee please?

PETER

Uh… yeah…

Peter leaves to make the drink.

The bell to the entrance door rings. Ellie only glances over for a moment, but something… someone catches her eye.

SEAN CAMERON stands there, still pretty basic trained and fit but sporting a pretty pissed glare.

ELLIE

Sean?

SEAN

(to no one in particular)

Where the hell is Spinner?!

PETER

(calling from the coffee maker)

Sean! Buddy, you're back in town!

SEAN

Screw off… where's Spinner?!

Sean sees Ellie; he goes to her, his anger not shifting in the least.

SEAN

Ellie.

ELLIE

(uneasy)

Uh… nice to see you too, Cameron…

SEAN

What the hell is this crap about Spinner and Emma being married?!

Beat.

The whole diner goes quiet, their gazes on Sean and Ellie.

ELLIE

Uh… hmmm…

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF ACT ONE


	2. Episode 1 - Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

We're right where we left Ellie and Sean.

SEAN

It's a joke right? It isn't true, it can't be true… right?

Ellie's just quiet, awkwardly shifting in her seat.

Suddenly – JAY HOGART rushes into the diner, out of breath.

JAY

Oh thank god you haven't done anything stupid, Cameron. They pumping you with roids over at that training camp?

SEAN

Shut up, Jay!

(back to the diner)

Where the hell is Spinner?

Peter quietly creeps to the counter, placing Ellie's coffee in front of her. He turns back around, slowly then—

SEAN

Peter!

Peter freezes, he's been caught.

PETER

(turning back; scared)

It's… it's not a joke… they're… they're married…

Sean trembles a bit, nods his head, as if he understands what's going on. He turns back to Jay.

JAY

Look, man… I wanted to tell you, I really did but-

SEAN SLUGS JAY ACROSS THE FACE.

The entire diner gasps.

Sean leaves out.

INT. ELLIE'S APARTMENT – EVENNING

Ellie retreats into the LIVING ROOM with a bowl of popcorn. Marco is on the couch, digesting the story she's told.

MARCO

Wow… that sounds intense.

Ellie joins in him on the couch, putting the popcorn on the coffee table.

ELLIE

Yeah… I've never seen him that angry about anything before… kinda gave me the chills.

MARCO

Ever wished he came storming into a place looking for you, wanting you back, telling you how he felt?

ELLIE

Well… he kinda did, a couple years back. It was actually at the Dot… he was just a lot tamer when he did it, of course… I'm no Emma Nelson.

MARCO

Wait, he did?

ELLIE

Yeah… it was a mini, so I'm not sure how many people took it canonically…

MARCO

What?

ELLIE

Nothing! Anyway… guess who spoke to me today about whether or not you've been mentioning him!

MARCO

Hmm… lemme guess, my oh so dutiful ex?

ELLIE

Yeah… he still wants to talk to you.

MARCO

I'm well aware of that, thanks to the texts that I've been getting for the past month.

ELLIE

Marco… look I get that you're ready to end whatever it was you two had… but ignoring Eric isn't gonna help him move on, you know that.

MARCO

It's better than saying to him, "hey I'm glad you cheated on me 'cause I did the same to you, only a month before, and I wanted to end things ages ago because our relationship felt so forced…"

ELLIE

Okay… maybe you don't have to explain it in so many harsh words… but you still should talk to him.

MARCO

El, if I tell him the truth, it'll crush him.

ELLIE

Well maybe you can fabricate it a bit… leave out the "cheating" part and focus on the "it was for the better" part.

Marco contemplates, taking a handful of the popcorn and eating some of it.

MARCO

He still thinks he "hurt me" huh?

ELLIE

That's what I've been telling him, every single damn time he asks about you. I'm actually starting to believe you were really emotionally scarred.

Beat.

MARCO

(resolved)

Fine… fine… I'll speak to him…

ELLIE

Great!

MARCO

Alright, now pop in the freakin' movie! All this talk about our exes is getting too heavy.

Ellie giggles. She picks up the remote, aims it at the TV and presses a couple of buttons.

MARCO

What are we watching again?

ELLIE

"The Break Up."

MARCO

Oh for the love of god, Nash!

ELLIE

Enjoy!

Ellie presses "play" then settles back on the couch, taking the popcorn in her lap. Marco reaches for another handful; Ellie slaps his hand away then gets a scoop herself.

There's KNOCK at the door.

ELLIE

Who could that be?

MARCO

Probably Sam coming back to reestablish his love for the penis and apologizing for scarring your fragile, gay-turning heart.

Ellie dumps the bowl of popcorn in Marco's lap then leaves the couch.

MARCO

Hey! That's a complete waste!

ELLIE

I have plenty, and you're cleaning that up…

Marco

Wh-

Marco looks at the popcorn in his lap for a moment. He shrugs, then picks up another handful and begins nibbling.

Ellie comes to door and opens it. In the threshold, looking all glammed up with a designer bag and sunglasses is –- PAIGE MICHALCHUK.

PAIGE

What is up, Eleanor!

ELLIE

Oh my god, hi!

The girls hug.

ELLIE

What are you doing back from L.A.?

PAIGE

Oh, we officially wrapped filming last week. They're in post production now and Jason said I was good to head home for a little while.

ELLIE

Cool, come in, come in!

Paige enters the apartment; Ellie closes the door.

Marco hasn't left the couch; he barely shines a small grin at Paige.

PAIGE

(taking off her sunglasses)

Looks like a bowl of popcorn fell on yah there, Marco.

MARCO

Hmm… yeah courtesy of Ellie Nash.

Ellie flashes a toothy grin.

PAIGE

I see…

(beat)

Hi…

MARCO

Hey…

It's quiet/awkward for a moment.

ELLIE

Oh c'mon guys, don't be like this… hug…

Marco's hesitant, but he leaves the couch, brushing the popcorn off of him. He and Paige hug, but it's brief.

PAIGE

It's nice to see you…

MARCO

Yeah… you… you too.

(to Ellie)

Hey, I think we should postpone movie night. I just remembered… I have a… thing…

ELLIE

(disappointed)

Marco…

MARCO

No really… it's an important thing… rain check?

Ellie doesn't respond. Marco heads to the coat rack, grabs his jacket then heads for the door.

MARCO

(to Ellie)

See yah…

(to Paige)

Welcome back home… Paige…

With that, Marco leaves out. Ellie turns to Paige, remorseful. Paige tries to manage a smile.

INT. ELLIE'S APARTMENT – DINING ROOM (LATER)

Paige sits at the small dining table, pouty. Ellie comes in with two cups of tea. She sets one in front of Paige then takes the seat across from her. They sip from the cups gingerly as they talk.

PAIGE

So… he still hates me…

ELLIE

He doesn't hate you, Paige… he's just still upset with you. You did pretty much say you were better than him… then slapped him.

PAIGE

I know, I know! It's just… it's been months. Does the boy ever get over anything? He knows I'm sorry.

ELLIE

He does, and he just… needs time is all… don't worry. Things will mend themselves, eventually…

PAIGE

Hmm when did you get all preachy?

ELLIE

Ehh… I've grown up a bit since you last saw me… it's a long coming of age story. I'll tell you another time.

Paige chuckles a bit.

ELLIE

So! Tell me all about being Jason Mewes' production assistant! How was Hollywood? What was it like working on a movie?!

PAIGE

Hmm… stressful… fun, exciting, glamorous… I mean, I could've went without seeing Manny Santos nearly 24/7 but it wasn't so bad. I actually might be working on another movie soon… acting wise anyway.

ELLIE

Really? That's great! So you're still trying the whole… acting gig?

PAIGE

It's not a big part, hun. I have 2 scenes, 10 lines at the most. My audition reel for the "Mewesical" got out and this casting director saw it and wanted me to make a cameo in this comedy movie he's working on. I am not gonna let my head go all big with the stardom again, trust me. I was lucky that anyone even wanted to work with me after that whole debacle.

ELLIE

You're lucky anyone can stand to be around you for months at a time, after meeting you for 3 seconds.

PAIGE

Har, har, Eleanor… so, enough about me! How about you? Junior year at U of T, editor of The Core… that sounds…

(thinks)

Actually that all sounds moderately boring… but, it's your life so… how's it going?

ELLIE

My life is going… fair… I'm running The Core awesomely. I'm kicking butt in all my classes. Everything's good.

PAIGE

And personally… how's life?

ELLIE

Well I can't avoid that topic with you, now can I Paige?

PAIGE

Oh of course not…

ELLIE

Well… I uh… haven't really been dating much… I had a boyfriend for about… hmm two days, until he broke up with me then… came out to me on my doorstep.

PAIGE

Again?!

ELLIE

Yes…

Paige starts to laugh, but receives a complete straight faced glare from Ellie.

PAIGE

(concealing her laughter)

I'm sorry… sorry, hun.

ELLIE

Yeah… other than that… uh… my personal life is pretty dry… and loveless.

PAIGE

Well what about Craig? Last I heard, things got pretty hot and heavy in L.A.

ELLIE

I haven't spoken to Craig in nearly two months… and again, that's a story for another day.

PAIGE

Ah… I see… well have you ever tried just not dating?

ELLIE

I vowed that yesterday, thank you! No more boys until Ellie Nash has fulfilled in her life goals.

PAIGE

Well that's not exactly what I meant, sweetie. I meant… not dating, but still play the field

ELLIE

I'm sorry, what?

PAIGE

A while back, before me and Alex went through our… whatever you call it, she had a great idea that I think would better suit you than I!

(off Ellie's questioning look)

Pimping…

ELLIE

Umm… I don't like being called "Daddy…"

PAIGE

No, no… see you date, or… well… don't date, more than one guy at a time. You get all the personal needs met- companionship, attention, some… "exercise"- and at the same time you manage other stuff in your life like school, the paper.

ELLIE

And Alex suggested this?

PAIGE

It was more of a defense mechanism since she was still madly in love with yours truly… and for me it actually worked… well for a couple of days, anyway… then things got all screwy with Spinner and Jesse, so I-

ELLIE

Jesse? That's how you bagged Jesse? By being a hoe?

PAIGE

I wasn't being a hoe… I was keeping my options open! Besides, they both knew…

ELLIE

Paige… I don't think I can do that. You know me, I can get pretty emotionally invested in things… people more so than anything, unfortunately… that's why I think I should just-

PAIGE

What? Spend the rest of your life devoted to a cat?

ELLIE

Well… they are snuggly…

PAIGE

Ellie… no! No cat! You're doing this… at least give it a test run! If you feel icky or weird… we call it off, simple as that.

ELLIE

Paige…

PAIGE

Friday night! You and I are throwing a party at my new loft! We put up signs at the dot, the campus, whatever to get the word out. While at the party, we scope out hotties for you, you pick who you want to get started with and I'll coach you on where to go from there!

ELLIE

Paige…

PAIGE

It's not an option, sweetie!

Ellie sighs, contemplating for a beat.

ELLIE

Look… if I feel the slightest bit uncomfortable or weird doing ANY of this… I'm out… I swear! No pimping or playing the field, or whatever you call it, I'm done!

PAIGE

Yes, yes! Of course…

ELLIE

Alright…

(beat)

Now let's go make these flyers or… whatever…

PAIGE

(cheery)

YAY! My first party back home! Eek!

Off Ellie's look of unease…

CUT TO BLACK.

END OF ACT TWO


	3. Episode 1 - Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

MONTAGE –- Franz Ferdinand's "No You Girls"

We go through a series of clips of Ellie and Paige posting up the flyers in various places –-

On the CAMPUS BOARD, the CAMPUS QUAD, in the CAMPUS CLUB, TELEPHONE BOOTHS. Just random places all over T.O.

EXT. THE GYM

Ellie and Paige stand out on the entrance, holding out flyers to the more attractive guys that come by. Paige spots a guy, one who she clearly wants for herself. The two are eye flirting/touchy flirting. Ellie notices, she hands him a flyer, then pulls Paige away.

INT. THE DOT

Paige's announcement to the clientele in the diner is overlapped by the montage music. Soon, several guys step up to receive their flyers. Paige hands one to each guy she deems "sexy." The next in line are CONNOR DELAURIER and WESLEY BETENKAMP; they approach happily.

Paige simply denies them with a smug look. They leave, catching the hint.

MONTAGE END

EXT. THE DOT

Ellie stands idly outside, only a couple of flyers in hand.

It isn't long before Sean rounds the corner. He doesn't look as pissed as he did scenes ago, but anger is still pretty evident.

ELLIE

Hey…

Sean sees her.

SEAN

Oh, hey…

ELLIE

You uh… feel any better? Did punching Jay help at all?

SEAN

Not really… thanks to the black eye I left him, Manny kinda kicked me off their couch, so I'm staying in a heavily cheap motel until I head back to training camp…

(beat)

But it did feel… kinda good.

ELLIE

Hmm… good…

The two stand awkwardly in silence.

SEAN

Sorry… if it seemed like I was barking at you yesterday… I was just… pissed.

ELLIE

No, no… I get it… I'd be mad too if my ex ended up marrying someone who they barely had scenes with for nine seasons…

SEAN

Right!

(beat)

Wait, what?

ELLIE

Nothing… so… did you ever find them? Spinner and Emma?

SEAN

No… the crap apartment they used to live in is no longer there's. Apparently they moved, but Manny won't tell me where…

ELLIE

Ah… that sucks… I'm sorry.

SEAN

Please… just don't be. I've had enough people say "I'm sorry" to me since I got back. Mr. Simpson, Jay, even Alex when I called and told her about it…

ELLIE

Huh… well would it help if I told you the truth? That I wasn't really sorry and I only said that to make you feel somewhat better?

Beat.

SEAN

Actually… yeah it would…

ELLIE

Well there yah go!

SEAN

Hmm… so are you like the Dot's new bouncer or something? I'm just assuming based on the fact that you're standing out here and you could probably kick Peter's ass.

Ellie giggles a bit.

ELLIE

Uh… no, no… I'm just accompanying Paige on this party promotion thing she's having at her place. She's better with the public speaking than I am.

SEAN

And she's just inviting random people at The Dot?

ELLIE

Uh… it's more of a… mixer, everyone's invited.

SEAN

Hmm… cool… well I'm gonna head in and hope that I have enough money for an extra small coffee.

Sean starts to move past Ellie to the entrance, until—

ELLIE

Did you wanna come?

SEAN

Uh…

ELLIE

I mean you don't have to… I just figured it'd be a good way to get your mind off of…

(beat)

You know what? You'll probably be heading back soon anyways, just forget I asked…

SEAN

Well… when's the party? I don't head back until next week.

ELLIE

Oh… well then, uh… the party is this Friday.

Ellie hands him a flyer. He takes it and reads it over.

SEAN

(reading)

"A Mixer for the Vixers! Don't be afraid to wear tight, sexy clothing, or something revealing of the abs… dress code goes for guys' only of course!"

(looks to Ellie)

I don't have to wear anything tight or revealing of my abs do I?

ELLIE

I mean… it's by choice… so…

SEAN

I'll see what I have in my duffle bag…

They laugh.

SEAN

I'll see yah.

ELLIE

See yah…

Sean walks into the diner. Paige is just leaving.

SEAN

(casually)

Hey Paige…

Paige is stumped for a moment as she joins Ellie on the curb.

PAIGE

Was that Sean Cameron?

ELLIE

Yes indeed, it was…

PAIGE

(eyes still in Sean's direction)

Wow… he's gotten… wow…

(to Ellie)

Can I invite him?

ELLIE

I already did…

PAIGE

Oooh! Eleanor! You sly, slutty dog! Glad you're getting in the spirit!

ELLIE

It was not even like that…

PAIGE

Oh yeah sure… you totally don't want that sculptured bod there…

Paige walks on. Ellie follows, rolling her eyes. A little grin soon surfaces on her face, however.

INT. PAIGE'S LOFT – AFTERNOON

The girls enter Paige's very spacious, two story loft; with groceries in hand. The second floor overlooks the first level from a balcony. The place is cream colored and exotic-ly furnished.

Ellie's a bit taken aback by the place.

ELLIE

Wow… it's like a mini version of the place you had in L.A. I didn't even know they sold places like this in Toronto.

PAIGE

(closing the door behind her)

Please, Hun, if you know where to look, nothing is impossible to find!

ELLIE

Hmm… I kinda like that motto.

(back to looking the place over)

You sure you wanna have a party here. Place might get pretty trashed.

PAIGE

It's no big, it's a temp place anyway. Jason's pretty much paying half the rent on it while I'm here; he's permitted me to party.

ELLIE

Huh… I guess he got past the whole "Drama Queen" faze of yours…

PAIGE

Uh… yeah… yeah he did…

Paige kind of trails off a bit, in thought for just a moment.

PAIGE

Uh… c'mon let's get these groceries in the kitchen.

INT. PAIGE'S LOFT – KITCHEN

Ellie and Paige are unloading the grocery bags from the counter. Chips, dip, gourmet meals, more dip and more chips… anything that's needed for a party.

PAIGE

Oh so, I meant to ask you! How are your parents doing?

ELLIE

Uh… well by my parents, you mean my dad and his manic state... he's doing good. It's day by day for him, but he's good… still adjusting to the world, post… post traumatic stress… but he's happy… he's home.

PAIGE

And Mrs. Nash? How's she?

ELLIE

(dryly)

Hmm… she's okay… nothing to write home about…

PAIGE

Alright then… don't sound so excited about the woman who gave you life…

Ellie just shrugs, unfazed by the comment. Paige easily picks up her body language.

PAIGE

Hun, is everything okay with her?

ELLIE

Everything's fine…

(beat)

No, she's not drinking again… she's… she's just fine.

PAIGE

(unconvinced)

Okay…

The girls continue to unload the groceries in tense quietness.

Paige's CELL PHONE suddenly rings. She reaches in her bag to get it, then looks at the screen. She grins at the caller, then answers.

PAIGE

Hey you…

(beat)

Yes, I'm settled in just fine… thank you for checking up on me!

(beat)

Ugh… oh my god… you're so lame! If you want to visit me, sure… but… give me a week to get fully… in the groove of things

(beat)

Ahh, of course I want you to come, silly…

Ellie begins to take note of Paige's girly/flirty voice.

PAIGE (CONT'D)

It's just that-

Paige notices Ellie's slight eavesdropping. She drops the flirty act.

PAIGE

Hey, you mind if… I call you back later? A friend's helping me with something…

(beat)

No, not that kind of something! I'll call you back!

Paige disconnects.

ELLIE

Who the hell was that?

PAIGE

Umm… a friend from L.A.

ELLIE

Was it a "playing the field," friend?

PAIGE

Pssh! What?! No! Besides, it's none of your business…

ELLIE

Oh, okay… so you can be intrusive in my personal life, but I can't be with yours?

Beat.

PAIGE

Duh… yes…

ELLIE

Wh-

PAIGE

Make sure that punch gets put in the freezer, thanks!

Paige leaves the kitchen. Ellie shakes her head, smiling a bit.

Ellie's phone now rings. She goes into her pocket and pulls it out, she looks at the screen: **MOM CALLING**.

Ellie looks with annoyance. She answers it.

ELLIE

What, mom?

MRS. NASH (V.O.)

Look, I know you're still angry at me trust me… you have every right to be but-

ELLIE

There is not "but," mom…

MRS. NASH (V.O.)

You and I need to talk about this…

ELLIE

Why, exactly? So you can explain yourself or so you can beg me not to tell dad?

MRS. NASH (V.O.)

I know I messed up-

ELLIE

Mom, you didn't "mess up" you completely screwed things over. You cheated on dad… through everything he's been through… you cheated on him!

PAIGE

Hun?

Ellie looks, Paige has reentered the kitchen.

ELLIE

Look, I have to go. Don't call me, I'll call you… when I'm done being utterly disgusted…

MRS. NASH (V.O.)

Wait, El-

Ellie disconnects. Paige waits for an explanation. Ellie just walks off.

ELLIE

I don't wanna talk about it…

Paige is left in the kitchen, completely stunned by what she's just heard.

SMASH TO BLACK.

END OF ACT THREE


	4. Episode 1 - Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN

INT. ELLIE ROOM – AFTERNOON

Ellie stands at her full-length mirror, two dresses in hand. She holds one close to her, contemplating it. In the reflection, we see Marco sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

MARCO

I can't believe you're actually going through with this whole match maker shindig. The other day you were sooo determined to focus on "Professional Ellie Nash." What happened to that?

ELLIE

Well I gave it thought and… well… I gave it thought… that's really the only explanation I can give you for that…

(beat)

Besides, the other day you were pro "Ellie Nash Moving On." What's up with your quick change of heart? I thought you'd like the idea of this whole party happening.

MARCO

Well… since Paige has her name written all over it-

ELLIE

(turning back to Marco)

Oh c'mon, Marco… still? It's been months, give the girl a break.

MARCO

I gave her a break, and she spat in my face…

(beat)

More specifically, she smacked me in the face…

ELLIE

Okay, are you mad at her because she went all diva on you?

(beat)

Or because her smack hurt?

MARCO

It doesn't matter, El… you don't treat your friends the way she treated me. You don't say stuff like that to the people you care about…

ELLIE

But, Marco… you know she didn't mean it! The stardom, the big flashy, Hollywood lights… they went to Paige's, already, semi-big head.

(turns back to mirror; inspecting the dresses)

We all… at some point… get a little too caught up in things that seem pretty big, especially if it's something way bigger than what we have going on in our often boring lives…

MARCO

I'm sorry… are you channeling Dr. Phil, or something?

ELLIE

(takes breather)

I don't know… I think… I just had a revelation or something… I don't know.

Ellie leaves the mirror, puts the dresses on her desk chair then sits on the bed with Marco.

ELLIE

(putting her hand over his)

Give her a chance, talk to her… hear her out… it wouldn't be sooo bad. C'mon, how many fights have you and I gotten in? We're still here… going strong, day by day…

Marco sighs, taking in her words. He knows she's right.

MARCO

Look, I'll consider it…

ELLIE

Thank you…

MARCO

Quick question, though…

ELLIE

What's up?

MARCO

You're vagina isn't, like, gonna have a "For Rent" sign hanging above it tonight, is it?

Ellie punches Marco in the arm, he laughs.

ELLIE

I'm not sleeping around, Marco. I'm just gonna have fun… meet some new… new people, experience some semblance of a social life. My woman parts will not be open for business…

Beat.

MARCO

When was the last time you even had sex?

Ellie's quiet. She awkwardly looks around the room for a moment. As if suddenly remembering, she quickly gets up and grabs her dresses.

ELLIE

(holding the dresses out)

So which one do you like?

Off Ellie's look of desperation to change the subject…

CUT TO:

INT. PAIGE'S LOFT – LIVING ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON

We're on an aggravated Paige as she watches something above, off screen. As we WIDEN on her, we see that the place is in the process of being decorated with balloons, colorful ornaments and hanging laces. SEVERAL OTHER PEOPLE are helping get the place together.

PAIGE

(directing)

No, no! A little more to the right!

We see ALLI BANDHARI and CLARE EDWARDS standing on separate ladders, trying to position a banner, reading: "**Mixer for the Vixers**" on the balcony of the loft.

The girls, equally annoyed and impatient, move the banner as told.

PAIGE

Okay, now a little bit to the left. You moved it too much to the right.

They both sigh, miserable as ever.

ALLI

Please, remind me again why you're forcing me and Clare to help you decorate a party we're not even invited to!

PAIGE

Because, while I was in L.A. I got offered a ton of designer dresses from last year's fashion week… and since I only plan on wearing six out of the ten I have, I can get the rest altered for you two to wear!

CLARE

You're seriously gonna bribe us with silly dresses?

ALLI

(whispers)

Shut up, Clare, and move the damn banner…

CLARE

You're a little weak minded, you know that…

ALLI

Only when it comes to fashion, my friend!

The girl's move the banner.

ALLI

(to Paige)

How's that?

PAIGE

Perfect! Now, I need you two to go blow up a few more balloons and put them in that corner over there!

Alli excitedly gets down from her ladder. Clare is sluggish, not looking forward to the task. They walk off screen.

Paige looks the place over, satisfied with how it's all coming together.

Ellie comes into the apartment, two garment bags in hand. She's a bit confused and taken aback by the decorations.

ELLIE

Uh… Paige?

PAIGE

Ellie! Just the person who's approval I was looking for!

(re: the loft)

What do you think?!

ELLIE

I'm thinking… what is all this? The decorations… the lights… we didn't get all this the other day.

PAIGE

Oh! I went out earlier this morning and got some extra knick knacks to add flair to the place. Doesn't it look fab?

ELLIE

Yeah, sure… for an extravagant booty-call living room parade.

PAIGE

The decorations set the mood, Eleanor. Don't you want to fall madly in lust with some hot cutie or cuties tonight?!

Ellie doesn't answer.

One of the MALE HELPERS comes in.

MALE HELPER

Hey, so I got the mechanic punch machines up and running. Where do you want the ice sculpture?

ELLIE

Ice sculpture? Paige!

PAIGE

Uh, set it up on its stand in the dining room!

The Male Helper heads off. He checks out Ellie for just a moment, but his gesture goes completely unnoticed by the girls.

ELLIE

An ice sculpture? Where the hell are you getting all the money from for this?

PAIGE

Film production assistants get paid… a lot, besides… I can do what I want, it's my place.

(notices Ellie's garment bag)

Oh, are those your dresses for this evening?

ELLIE

Uh… yeah… I actually wanted your opinion on-

PAIGE

Oh don't worry about it. I got you covered.

CUT TO:

INT. PAIGE'S BEDROOM – EVENNING

Ellie is pulling up the shoulder straps of a black, vinyl dress with red rose designs on the front. Her black eyeliner is a bit thick, her lipstick is a deep red and her high heeled boots come just below her knees. She's clearly not that comfortable in the attire.

Paige steps next to her, all dressed up in a pink dress and a dolled up face.

PAIGE

You look great… a hint of classic, punk rocker Ellie Nash, mixed with a dash of the new, sexy and sophisticated one. I love it!

ELLIE

Paige, both Ellies could actually walk in their outfits, and neither of them were dominatrix…

PAIGE

This is what's gonna catch the eye of some handsome suitors tonight…

Ellie sighs, trying to adjust herself in the outfit.

ELLIE

I guess you're right…

Beat. Paige easily spots some uneasiness in her demeanor.

PAIGE

What is it?

ELLIE

What? Nothing… aside from the fact that this might chafe by the end of the night…

PAIGE

I know you… unfortunately… and I know when something is up. What is it? It's not just the dress…

Beat. Ellie contemplates, Paige waits.

ELLIE

It's just…

PAIGE

Is it the ice sculpture thing? You think it's a tad bit much?

ELLIE

No, Paige it's just…

(beat)

Yeah the sculpture… that's totally it. It just seems so out of place is all…

PAIGE

Well, just make sure you don't go into the dining room then!

Ellie just nods agreeably.

We suddenly hear a buzzing sound. Ellie goes for the pocket of her jeans on the bed, she pulls out her phone.

CELL SCREEN: **Mom Calling**

ELLIE

(annoyed)

I told her not to call me…

Ellie clicks "Ignore."

PAIGE

You're gonna have to talk to her at some point, Hun…

ELLIE

Well now is not the time…

A moment passes then the buzzing comes back. It's her mom calling again.

ELLIE

Ugh… you know what?

Ellie powers off the phone. The screen goes black.

ELLIE

There!

(tosses the phone on the bed)

Now, let's go out and face this damn party.

Ellie takes a breather then leaves the room. Paige happily follows her.

INT. PAIGE'S LOFT – LIVING ROOM – BALCONY – NIGHT

The girls emerge onto the balcony.

PAIGE

Well what do you think?

Ellie looks out at the party below. The loft has been transformed into a Valentine's Day themed club: red and pink decorations litter the house; everything from the balloons, floating paper maches and the lights that spiral around the room all scream "horny holiday party." But above all, the place is PACKED; everyone, from hot guy to hot girl, are crowded in the room, dancing to the pop music in the stereos, drinking God knows what in their red cups.

Ellie is completely astounded.

ELLIE

Wow…

PAIGE

And you're so welcome! Have fun!

Paige saunters off.

Ellie just gazes out at the crowd. Her look of amazement suddenly diminishes, and is soon replaced by a hint of regret and worry.

INT. CAMPUS PUB – NIGHT

The pub is closing for the night. The last of its patrons have cleared out; music plays softly in the stereos.

Eric leaves the KITCHEN from the back, putting on his jacket.

ERIC

(calling to the back)

Yeah! I cleaned up the last two tables! Alright! See yah tomorrow!

Eric grabs his bag from behind the counter and heads for the exit. Just as he turns to leave, Marco enters. Eric freezes.

MARCO

(seeing Eric)

Hey…

ERIC

Marco…

MARCO

Yeah… in the flesh…

ERIC

What are you… what are you doing here? I mean, not that you're not allowed to be here… actually, you kinda aren't since we're closed but-

MARCO

I came to talk to you. I remembered your original shift. I was just hoping it hadn't changed.

ERIC

Talk to me?

MARCO

Yeah… do you… do you have a minute, before you head home?

CUT TO:

INT. CAMPUS QUAD – NIGHT

Marco and Eric walk along the silent and empty quad; streetlights illuminate their path.

ERIC

You know I've sent you like… a thousand texts…

MARCO

Hmm… to be more precise… 27…

ERIC

Okay… 27…

Eric chuckles a bit. It's back to silence.

ERIC

Out of all those texts… you never responded. Why now? Why choose to talk to me now?

MARCO

Guess I had to take some time to realize these kind of convos don't happen over phone… text… or any type of electronic devices or social media. It needed to be done in person…

ERIC

(a bit on the defensive)

And that took a month for you to figure out?

(off Marco's look)

Sorry… I'm just trying to-

MARCO

No, no you're right… if I wanted to have this talk with you… it should have been sooner.

ERIC

You shouldn't have to make excuses. I was the one that cheated. You had every right to-

MARCO

Eric, I cheated on you…

ERIC

Uh… I'm sorry what?

MARCO

A few weeks before I… I saw you kiss that guy at the pub… I slept with someone… someone who… wasn't you…

ERIC

I'm sorry, I'm still trying to-

MARCO

I cheated on you before you cheated on me!

Eric doesn't know what to say. His soft look begins to seep into confusion… then sorrow… then, quickly, anger.

ERIC

So this whole time… this WHOLE TIME, Marco, you've ignored me… been punishing me for something you already…

MARCO

I didn't think we were meant for each other… us together, it never felt… it never felt…

ERIC

(fuming)

I would rather you tell me, damn it, then to make me feel this bad about what I did! To have me… to have me feel so bad about hurting you!

MARCO

Eric, I know, I know it's just… when I saw you kiss that guy, I saw it as a way out… a way to end things altogether, without having to-

ERIC

To tell me the truth? What kind of logic, Marco?!

Beat.

MARCO

I… I don't know, I just-

ERIC

You… you… I thought I was in love with you, Marco. I thought I was, legitimately, madly in love with you! The moment I kissed John, I knew… I just knew it wasn't right, it didn't feel right! John wasn't you…

(beat)

But you… you aren't even you…

MARCO

(softly)

Eric…

ERIC

So… how could I have been in love with someone I didn't even know in the first place?

With a look of pure disgust, Eric turns and walks off.

Marco remains there, anguished, regretful, hurt.

SMASH TO BLACK.

END OF ACT FOUR


	5. Episode DescriptionsAUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:** PLEASE READ! Hey! Just to let you all know, this fic/series is NOT dead, I've just gotten very busy with school work… and well, life in general and I'm still working on the current pilot episode, there's a good two more acts left of the episode and I'm very excited with the direction I'm taking this. Anyway… until I can actually complete this first ep, here are just a few of the episodes I have planned out for later on in the series. So hopefully this will tie you over until the rest of the episode is out… and oh! And let me know if the script-style format works for you guys… cause if not, I'm totally fine with writing in the basic storytelling type format, just thought I'd try something different with this fic! Anyway, let me know what you think of the ep so far and the descriptions of what's to come! Enjoy! WARNING: Description are a bit SPOILERISH so read at your own risk!

EL: Season 1 Episode Descriptions

**Episode 1.02 – "Alma Mater" **

In wake of her father's admission into the hospital, due to a PTSD fit, Ellie decides to take her mind off the situation by doing Marco a very late favor. Paige tries to regain Marco's friendship, but a visiting "friend" from L.A. may deter any hopes of it happening. Ellie says goodbye to an old flame.

**Episode 1.03 – "The Cool Guy"**

Peter enlists Marco's help in catching the eye of a girl in his Intro to Music class. Paige tries to woo a new guy, but grows incredibly jealous when she realizes he may like Ellie instead.

**Episode 1.04 – "Therapy"**

Ellie and her family reenter therapy in hopes of copping with Mr. Nash's recent outburst, but the sessions only conflict Ellie's decision to reveal the truth about her mother. Paige has an unexpected run-in with Spinner and he spills some not too thrilling details about his new life.

**Episode 1.05 – "Mistakes" **

Ellie and the gang try to help Spinner cope with the troubles he's facing, but when Emma makes a surprising visit in town, they learn he's not telling the entire truth. Marco thinks he may have feelings for someone he least expected.


End file.
